


Mi az, mi zavar?

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: AU! - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik a világról filozofálgat, közben Charlesnak is megvan a saját baja... a végén gondolataik találkoznak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi az, mi zavar?

**Mi az, mi zavar?**

 

Ebben a poshadt, emberekkel teli világban egy mutánsnak nincs esélye. Megpróbálták, megpróbáltuk és akárhányszor vesszük fel a harcot, a végeredmény ugyanaz: veszteség és halál, a _Mi_ javunkra. Miért kell csak az embereknek túlélnie? Miért…? És Charles fejében ez a körforgás maradandó: segítsünk egymásnak, mert a dolgok változhatnak. Én nem így látom. Minden marad a régiben és nem értem **_Ő_** miért nem látja.

Elég, ha vetünk egy pillantást az emberek, bocsánat, a normális emberek belső világára… Mi történik Afrikában? Mi történik Thaiföldön, Haiti és a többi harmadik világ béli lakosokkal? Ez nem csak a mutánsokról szól. Az ember saját magát is gyűlöli.

-          Erik? – szólt hozzám, de még sokáig bámultam kifelé gondolataimba mélyedve.

-          Hol jársz? – jött hozzám, s édesen átölelte vállamat.

-          Elmondhatnám, de akkor csak összevesznénk. – feleltem egy vállrándítás kíséretében.

Nem szólt, csak karolt és nézte velem játszadozó gyerekeinket az ablakon át. Az iskolája csurig megtelt kölykökkel. Köztük a sajátjaimmal is, akik létrejöttében nagyon régen közreműködtem. Hm, azóta sem vagyok velük jó viszonyban, de nem is érdekel. Egyedül egy valaki érdekel ebben az idióta világban. Ő itt van mellettem.

-          Megint filozófust játszol?

-          Megígérted, hogy nem kutakodsz az agyamban!

-          Te is ígértél nekem anno nagyon sok dolgot, Erik…

-          Mondtam, hogy összeveszünk! – téptem ki magam gyengéd öleléséből és járkálni kezdtem.

-          Nem akarok veszekedni. – sóhajtott fel és inkább visszaült egy könyvhöz.

Néztem egy darabig és elemezgettem, mialatt bosszús mosolyra húzta száját, s lapozgatta azt a be nem fejezett történetet. Nem olvasott, csak terelte a beszélgetésünket, úgy ahogy szokta. ’Charles, te kis álnok. Még, hogy jó vitapartner lennél!’ – nevettem fel magamban.

Elrakta a könyvet. Éreztem, hogy nem kutakodik az agyamban, ehhez már nekem is több kurázsim van, s könnyedén fogom, ha bennem mászkál. Tulajdonképpen egész lénye megváltozott. Nem csak, hogy fáradt volt, hanem beteg. A lelke volt beteg! Megsajnáltam… mert szerettem és utáltam, gyűlöltem nézni, ahogy küzd azokért a gondolatokért, melyek szerinte megváltják a világot. Inkább odabújtam hozzá.

-          Ha majd kopasz öregember leszel, én akkor is melletted állok majd. – súgtam és megcsókoltam az arcát.

Láttam pillái rezdüléséből, hogy most ezt akarja. Megfordítottam azt az átkozott tolókocsit, amibe kényszerítettem és egyenesen szemébe néztem:

-          Ha a világ, mely körülöttünk forog, el is pusztul, s mi mind benne égünk, Te és Én akkor is egyek leszünk, mint a Nap meg a Föld. Mint a Föld és a Hold…

-          Mikor lettél ennyire nyálas? – kérdezte felnevetve.

Elmosolyodtam. Tudtam, hogy ez a duma beválik, és végre láthatom azt a régi kölyköt, aki beugrott értem a jéghideg tengerbe. Megsimogattam az arcát, mely érdes volt a borostától.  Olyan helyes volt, így!

-          Többször is mosolyoghatnál, a kedvemért!

-          Ha lesz rá okom…

-          Ok az mindig akad. – térdeltem előtte, s most már én is mosolyogtam. – Legyen mondjuk elsődleges ok az én jelenlétem.

-          Erik… én…

-          Igen, Charles?

Nem fejezte be. Mosolygott tovább, én pedig felemeltem abból a rohadt székből.

-          Ezek a gesztusaid mindig elképesztettek. – súgta, mikor lágyan leraktam a paplanok közé.

-          Ha tudnád, drágám, hogy csak Te késztetsz ilyen mozdulatokra… - mondtam, mialatt nyakát csókoltam.

-          Higanyszál és Vanda anyja is ezt mondaná? – bökte ki végül.

Megálltam a csókokkal és komolyan néztem le rá. Barna tincs lógott szemébe, mely idegesített, de nem volt erőm megmozdulni.

-          Mióta zavar ez, téged?

Charles felült és én elképedtem. Féltékeny volt! Gondolatban küldte válaszát, s végre megértettem, hogy a világ gondjai mellett, tulajdonképpen ettől volt igazán kikészülve. Hirtelen nem tudtam mást tenni, csak gyorsan lenyomtam ismét az ágyra. Hiába tiltakozott. Megszabadítottam magunkat mindenféle ruhadarabtól, ami rajtunk volt. Meg akartam neki mutatni, hogy akárhogy is volt, senki nem élte át velem azt, amit ő. Mikor benne voltam és már majdnem megvoltunk, rám nézett:

-          Szóval téged is hajt a bizonyítási vágy?

-          Nem bizonyítok semmit! Tény, hogy veled…

-          Ó, dehogynem, Erik! Dehogynem bizonyítasz… - nevetett és ismét mosolygott.

A végén elaludt. Én is aludni próbáltam, de csak **_rá_** tudtam gondolni és arra, hogy vajon tényleg bizonyítottam-e? Talán igen, de nem annyira érdekelt már a végén. Tény, hogy Charles győzött. És végre ki tudtam simítani szeméből azt a rakoncátlan szálat.

 


End file.
